My Pets (Made by ScarLightStar-Adopts on dA)
We were twins, gaming twins. We loved games like Zelda, Digimon, Neopets, and Webkinz. And we never read spoilers. But I wished we did that day. Back in 2009, when we were 10, we saw a 'Pokemon' game, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky. "What's a Pokemon, Lily?" My twin said to me. "I don't know Max, but WOW! That looks fun!" I replied. We got the game on the day it came out. I got 2 copies of the game, one for me and my twin Maxwell. "Lily, I can't wait to play this game!" "I can't as well!" I am a bit clumsy, so I droped the games in the lake. "NOOOO!" we cried. We dash to Game Stop. "Mister, Mister!" Max called. "Do you have Pokemon Mystery Dungon Explorers of Sky? I dropped the game in the lake!" He said they ran out. Someone got the rest of the copies they had in town... Later that year, a lot of the copies were back. They were too lazy to play test them. We didn't care. We just wanted the game. We didn't go back to that lake. We just ran home. We grabed our DSI's and played them, but before then- "Let's use cheats!" Max said. "Umm, no. Let just play the game." The we started the game. We looked at the game's art for at lest 5 mins. Then we did the quiz. We both got charmander. We laughed. We both wanted to have the pokemon the quiz gave us, we got the same pokemon the game. "Aww, we can't play was the pokemon that we got..." I said. We looked it up. We looked for something to help. We picked the pokemon we wanted. I picked skitty, and Max picked shinx. "We need to name the pokemon that we got. I'll let you go first." I wanted the name Lilly. Max looked werd. I knew shinx was blue, yellow, and gray. Put he had one that was purple, gray, and white with yellow eyes with a stripe just like a skunk. "I'll name him Skunk!" Max said. I played and named the shinx Skunk. The colors for my skitty was green and orange. We were both stayed with each other like in real life. A pokemon came up. Well, two. A latios and a latias. "We got new pets it seems..." The latios said. "Wow!" The latias said. "I've never seen a pokemon with colors like that! I never knew I can see pokemon like that." We were so happy. We sat sitll for a min. "Are you talking?" The latias asks. "Hello?" We said. "YAY! You're not mute!" "Uhh... ok..." I said. "This game is soooo cool!" Max yelled. The dragons looked at each other with "?" on top of their heads. "Uhh, game?" The latios said. "No, you're not in a game," I said to calm them down. The latios tackled us. The screen turned black. We saw something, blood. "WOW! Blood. I though this game is for kids, but I guess not." Max said. We were in a jail with the latias. "Ruby you must feel sad now." The latios said with an evil smile. "Blue Fang, am sorry..." Ruby said. "We were twins. But not now." "We are twins too!" Max said. Skunk leaped up. "You must be hugery, have this." He gave this been thing to us. A box with text poped up. It said "Eat?" A different box said Yes and No. Max said no. "What is that." "It's called a gummi. EAT IT!" The same boxes poped up. He clicked no. "It might just keep going on and on and on until you click yes." I said. "Grr, fine, eat it later." Blue Fang said. He slashed the face of Skunk and he fell on the foor bleeding. Ruby tackled Blue Fang. Blue Fang bit Ruby and almost killed her. Blood was everywhere. "I am s-s-s-sorry..." Ruby said to us. "NOO!" We yelled. I made my skitty run over to Ruby. "Go now before he makes you his 'pets'." Ruby said to us. "Run!" I called to Skunk/Max. The screen faded to black, and had a cutscene. "We need to get out of here." I said. We tripped. Blue Fang got us. "Come here, pets." A pic of Lilly and Skunk that said "Were not pets, we just wanted to be pals for life..." Skunk and Lilly's eyes were bleeding, and most of Skunk's right ear was almost ripped out, and Blue Fang was in the pic, but he shaded with glowing eyes and a grin. And Ruby was shaded too, but she was on the foor. Lily and Skunk were dead. Lilly was hanged but Skunk ate that gummi. We thew the games out the the DSI's, but the games were still running. "WHAT!" Max yelled. We ran, but... "Oh, trying to run away? WELL! YOU'RE MY PETS!" We felt drunk for a minute. We woke up in a locked room. "Thanks for playing, TIME TO SUFFER!" We looked at the game. It was Blue Fang. It became a boss battle. We ran to the door. "It won't open!" I yelled. "HYPER BEAM!" We fell, aching in pain. Then, we fainted. We had a dreem, with Ruby, Lilly, and Skunk. "You will become pokemon, we can't help it..." Skunk and Lilly walked over and said, "Were sorry..." Then, are hands became paws, are ears stated to look like a shinx's and a skitty's. We grew tails. It was painful. Our eyes shut and opend as the eyes of the pokemon. We grew fur. And woke up as Lilly and Skunk. The real Lilly and Skunk faded. "I wish you never seen that game. I knew we were in a game. I wish you can be out of this mess..." Ruby said. "Bye, and, am sorry..." She started to cry. We woke up in bed. and it was 2013. But with a costume that can't come off, we were like this forever. I wish we were never into gaming... Mom and dad came up to us and said you were in the bedroom and were dressed up like weird aniamls. "We're pokemon now, and this will never end." I said. "And mom, dad, call me Skunk now." Said Max who is now Skunk. We had are legs tied up so we walked like pokemon, and mom adopted a kid, her name was Ruby, we got her a costume and told her, "You look just like us. You act just like a frend, named Ruby." She was 8 years, and she loved the costume. We made a club/explorer tem. And called it PokePets. That same year, 3 lotias pushes were in the room, I gave one to Ruby and Skunk and keeped one for me too. "Ruby, meet you pokemon you. Ruby the latias." I ran to my desk. It had the games on it. I got my copy. And Ruby was siting like not a thing happend. I called my new sis and told her to greet her brand new pal, Ruby. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Not strictly a Poke Pasta